


beneath your clothes

by cluoleaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Smut, a bit of a hyung kink, longer than planned but still kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluoleaf/pseuds/cluoleaf
Summary: Because that green shirt looked insanely good on Jackson. Especially his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I´m actually working on a different story but I couldn´t resist this one, it just popped up in my head. And it was distracting and I need to study so I got rid of the distraction.  
> This is the result. Although it´s still bad.

“This shirt should be forbidden on you…” Jaebum mumbled and smirked when Jackson whined into his own hand that covered his mouth. Small moans spilled from his mouth and even tough they were supressed by his hand Jaebum could hear them anyway as his head rested on Jackson´s shoulders. 

“I like that hair colour on you,” he continued as his hand caressed Jackson´s stomach and let it run up to his chest, teasing one nipple with two fingers, twirling the bud between the tips as he enjoyed the reaction that this game got out of Jackson – always. 

The boy nearly jerked in his arms and he whimpered when Jaebum pulled him back against his chest, pressing his crotch against Jackson´s butt. He bit his lip when the now dark haired boy moved his butt against the bulge in his pants, “don´t even try to distract my Jackson ah” he mumbled with far more confidence than he actually felt. He knew Jackson wanted to say something but when he scratched the hardened bud with his nail the other choked on his words, biting into his hand and shit, Jaebum didn´t want the other to hurt but this was hot as hell. 

He could still hear the voices of the other members outside their chosen reclusive hide out and he knew they soon needed to leave but the way Jackson had looked in that green sweater during the fan meeting made it impossible for Jaebum to leave it at that. Moreover did the other look so adorable with that mushroom haircut in light brown that brought out his deep brown eyes in such a good way and made him look even more like the self-declared and widely accepted puppy that Jaebum just couldn’t resist. And the way his chest looked in that sweater made it even worse, he couldn´t help but imagine how it would be to feel up his chest and what made it even worse was that he knew how sensitive Jackson was. His blood was rushing south as he remembered one night where it felt like they had all the time of the world and he had managed to make the younger cum by just teasing, licking and playing with his nipples until Jackson cried from pleasure. 

Now they didn´t have much time but Jaebum still took as much as he could, groping Jackson´s chest underneath the sweater as he pressed his body against the other´s. 

“Jaebum hyung, we don´t – ah , have the time!” Jackson pressed out biting his lip when Jaebum teased both of his nipples at the same time, pulling lightly before rubbing them gently in apology. 

“Shh Jackson, don´t let them hear you…” Jaebum murmured right into his ear making Jackson shiver in anticipation, kind of making him forget why this isn´t a good idea. “Since when are you one for this kind of risky business Jaebum hyung?” Jackson inquired as he unconsciously pressed back into Jaebum´s hands.   
Jaebum blushed a bit and buried his face in Jackson´s shoulder. “Like I said, you look really good today.” 

Jackson smirked, “huuuh, am I that irresistible?” 

Jaebum smiled into the clothing. “Stop teasing your hyung Jackson ah.”

The younger giggled, “you´re cute like that hyung!” 

“You´re the cute one here…” the older murmured quietly, breathing in the comforting scent that was just Jackson. 

“Hm?” Jaebum shook his head, “Nothing, and don´t call me cute – I´m not!”

Again the smaller boy laughed quietly, “Of course not hyung!” 

This situation wasn´t taking the direction Jaebum wanted it to take so he let one hand travel downwards, eyeing the way Jackson´s Adam´s apple bobbed when the other swallowed hard. “Here, hyung?” 

“Shh… just be quiet and enjoy it Jackson.” Jaebum reassured him, sensing the nervousness in the younger, “I locked the door, no one will come in.” 

He smiled when Jackson nodded, still a bit shaken but the way he closed his eyes and bit his lip when Jaebum´s hand disappeared into his pants after opening them in a well-known and trained manner he knew Jackson would play to his rules. 

A bad supressed gasp escaped Jackson´s lips when Jaebum´s hand closed around his already hard shaft and Jaebum smiled at how easy it was to get Jackson going. 

“Already this hard, Jackson ah?” He teased, licking at Jackson´s throat before he kissed the pulse line and smiled into the skin when Jackson glared down at him although the position they now were in made it look a bit ridiculous. 

“Shut up Jaebum!”

He tightened his grip around Jackson´s length and let his teeth graze against the skin of his throat in warning before he closed his mouth around one free spot of his collar bone making Jackson freeze before relaxing his stance again. 

“hyung…” 

“Thought so” Jaebum growled lowly and nipped on Jackson´s ear as he sped up his hand, torturing one oversensitive nipple with the other and all Jackson could do was moan and pant into his hand like a dog in heat although the way Jaebum pushed himself against his ass made Jackson reconsider who the dog was. 

“Come on Jackson, did you think about it?” Jaebum mouthed against Jackson´s neck, “Think about, ngh what?”

“What our fans would think when they saw you in this sweater?” 

“Our fans?” 

“Hmh… I can imagine it… but you know what makes it even better?”

Jackson shook his head, biting his lips when Jaebum let his finger run over the tip over his cock, spreading even more pre cum. 

“That the only one who can see you like this is me and that probably no one would think that you would end up like this. Here in this closet with my hand around your cock… how I would love to fuck you in here, pushing you head first into the wall…”

“J – Jaebum hyung!” Jackson whined, turning his head catching him in a surprising kiss and when Jaebum licked his way into Jackson´s mouth he could feel the younger tense up, “cum for me Jackson” he breathed into his mouth, low and dark because he knew what his voice did to the smaller boy and he wasn´t disappointed. 

Jaebum pressed his lips harder against Jackson´s, drowning his cry with a wet and heated kiss as Jackson came into his hand with stuttering thrusts. 

“Wh – what about you?” Jackson panted into his mouth when Jaebum let his hand fell out of Jackson´s sweater and pulled the other out of the younger´s pant wearing a disgusted expression. 

Jaebum bit his lips, looking down at the bulge in his pants and watched with wide eyes how Jackson fell onto his knees in front of him, a smirk on his lips and hands already on Jaebum´s pants when a violent knock on the door destroyed every dream of Jaebum to get off. Jackson giggled when Jaebum´s whole face fell apart into an expression of utter frustration and annoyance. 

“Jackson hyung? Jaebum hyung? We´re leaving!” BamBam´s voice, followed by a high laugh, sounded from behind the door and Jaebum groaned in frustration, raking his hands through his black hair. 

“Sorry hyung” Jackson grinned and Jaebum´s stance relaxed at the younger´s smile and laughing eyes, a soft smile began to play on his own lips as he ruffled the other´s hair with his clean hand. 

“I feel sticky hyung” Jackson began to complain just when Jaebum inspected his hands and looked around for something to clean it. He rolled his eyes, “well at least no one can see it; your sweater covers everything.”

Jackson pouted, “But it still feels disgusting…” 

Jaebum eyed him and sighed, “Don´t you have an undershirt underneath?” 

“Yeah but…” 

“Just take it off Jackson” Jaebum rolled his eyes but followed every movement of Jackson´s hands as the other followed his request and his eyes drank in every slight of naked skin he revealed until the sweater covered his chest again. Well, to hell with those annoying band members.

“Jaebum?”

“Huh?” he blinked up at Jackson who held his shirt out for Jaebum, “Ah yeah sorry…” he drifted off and cleaned his hand still a bit absent minded. 

“Do you think they noticed something?” Jackson asked softly, pushing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. 

Jaebum shrugged, “I don´t think so, maybe the members but no one else.” He gazed at Jackson who stared at is feet with a flushed face and smiled. “Don´t worry about it Jackson, they already know anyway Jackson ah.” 

“I know but still, they don´t need to know everything. And BamBam knew we were in here together!”

Jaebum laughed as he opened the door, “Well you´re not very quiet anyway so…” He grinned at the younger who stared up at him with big and panicked eyes, “they probably know a lot more than you think”. 

“Jaebum hyung!” Jackson shouted, scandalized, following the other out with huge steps, “And you never cared to tell – oh.” He blinked as he suddenly stared into five amused faces and he knew that his face was probably so red that it was nearly exploding. 

“Well… I thought we wanted to leave?” he asked with a high voice, “like right now?” He nodded to himself, “Yes right now, right now is good.” 

“Good to see you still walking hyung!” BamBam shouted and cracked up in laughter, taking Yugyeom with him. 

“Ya shut up you two!” Jaebum scolded them, tapping them on the head. “Sorry hyung” Yugyeom said sheepishly, scratching his head. 

Jaebum sighed, “He´s probably angry right now…” 

“Mhm better hurry after him before someone else will” Jinyoung smirked, moving his eyebrows in a suggesting way that made Jaebum´s face freeze up before he hurried after his boyfriend with big steps. 

“Jinyoung you just robbed us off a good night sleep” Mark deadpanned. Jinyoung shrugged, I´m gonna be out of house anyway so you guys can have fun.” 

“Jaebum hyung is scary when he´s possessive” Yugyeom mumbled. 

“If Jackson hyung can walk tomorrow he´s got to have some kind of superpower…” BamBam wondered making YoungJae frown, “Why?” 

“You don´t need to know YoungJae” Mark sighed, “Let´s go.”

“No, what do you mean?!”

“Maybe when you´re older YoungJae.” BamBam giggled.

“Hey, I´m older than you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
